


Full Circle

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prison, affair 2.0, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: "Robert, you can't do this. Please!"Aaron stood, desperately trying to get through to his husband as he watched him pack a bag."I don't have a choice, Aaron. You know that. If I stay, they'll lock me up for god knows how long. If I leave, I can at least try and sort this, and eventually come home to you.""We said that about Andy and that was years ago, and we don't even have any idea where he is, come on Robert, think this through!"Robert spun round suddenly."I have done nothing but think this through Aaron! Do you think I would ever leave you if I had any other choice?""There's always another choice!"***Robert Sugden has been on the run for 2 years, and has now returned to Emmerdale. He asked Aaron to move on and that's exactly what he's done. So what future awaits them with Robert's impending arrest, and Aaron's new beau still in the picture?





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> So with the announcement of Ryan's departure my heart has been broken into a million pieces.  
> This is the only exit storyline and return that would make it bearable for me. 
> 
> It will be a multi chapter, but only 2 or 3 chapters long, should be updated regularly, provided my tears don't break my laptop as I write through the pain.
> 
> /Hasn't been proof read yet, so I apologise for any errors!/

_"Robert, you can't do this. Please!"_

_Aaron stood, desperately trying to get through to his husband as he watched him pack a bag._

_"I don't have a choice, Aaron. You know that. If I stay, they'll lock me up for god knows how long. If I leave, I can at least try and sort this, and eventually come home to you."_  

_"We said that about Andy and that was years ago, and we don't even have any idea where he is, come on Robert, think this through!"_

_Robert spun round suddenly._

_"I have done nothing but think this through Aaron! Do you think I would ever leave you if I had any other choice?"_

_"There's always another choice!"_

_"Yeah, another choice where I get locked up for 20 odd years, and I've as good as left you anyway!"_

_Aaron's eyes were now spilling over with tears, his entire future slipping away from him._

_"But... But wh- what about Seb? Or the surrogacy?  What about Liv, we were supposed to be starting a whole life together, we've only been married a year, it's not fair!" His voice cracked at the end as he collapsed into the older man's chest, twisting his hands into his shirt and sobbing quietly._

_"Aaron, please..." Robert whispered, the strain in his voice clear as day. "I love you. Okay? I love you, so much. I am so lucky that I even got to spend a day with you, let alone all the years we've had. Even if I messed up so much along the way."_ _"_

_Don't..." Aaron mumbled into his chest._

_"I mean it though. But listen to me, Aaron. And you're not going to want to hear this, but please listen."_

_He pulled Aaron's face up to meet his eyes, and sighed deeply, eyes brimming with tears and his pain evident on his face._

_"I need you to live. Okay? I don't know when I'll be back, and I won't have you sit around for years just waiting for me."_

_Aaron frowned._

_"Wh- what are you saying?"_

_"You deserve to be happy. Truly happy."_

_"But I am happy, with you. Nothing else will ever come close, don't you dare say what I think you're saying!"_

_"I need you to live." Robert repeated. "Meet someone, be happy, have a life, have the life that we can't have. I'm going to do everything I can to fix this, but without... without a body or any proof, I'll go down for this. So if I can't find anything, I can't come back."_

_"Robert, I love you. I love you, please... How am I supposed to do this, do anything without you?"_

_"Because you are so strong. You are the bravest, strongest person I have ever known. You can do anything."_

_He sighed again before pushing their lips together, strong and simple. He deepened it like he couldn't hold back, tongues meeting, the passion and tension building before they both broke apart on a sob._

_"I have to go."_

_Aaron looked up in panic._

_"What, now?! No, it's too soon!"_

_"They're looking for me, you think this isn't the first place they'll look? I have to."_

_"But.. but Liv isn't home yet, and Vic and Diane...you...you..."_

_"You'll have to explain. Hopefully they don't hate me too much." He smiled sadly._

_"No one hates you, Robert. Your family loves you, I love you. I can't .. I ... I don't .."_

_Robert pressed his lips softly to his again._

_"Well just.. call me or something when you get settled so I know you're safe, at least."_

_Robert shook his head softly._

_"I can't. You know I can't."_

_"You can't just leave me and cut me out!"_

_"I have to. Any contact I have with you will only incriminate you. I can't have you getting in trouble too."_

_"So you're just never going to talk to me or see me again?"_

_"It's the only way, Aaron. Please understand."_

_"How can you do this?! Do I mean so little to you that you can just cut me out like it's nothing?!"_

_"You are everything Aaron! And this is killing me, more than you'll ever know. You changed everything Aaron and I never imagined I would ever leave you."_

_"Yet you're doing it anyway."_

_Robert sighed in defeat._

_"If you're going to go, then just go. No point dragging it out, is there."_

_"Aaron please don't leave it like this."_

_"Bye, Robert."_

_Robert stood, eyes wide and spilling over as he watched the heartbreak on his husband's face and took a step towards the door._

_"I will do everything I can to come home."_

_Before he left he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek, lingering as long as he could._

_"I love you. Please be happy."_

_He left and closed the door, before Aaron collapsed onto the floor into a heap of sobs, his heart broken into a million pieces as everything he had ever wanted walked away from him._

  
  


**2 YEARS LATER**

  
  


"Another pint, love?"

"Yeah, please, Mum."

Chas poured him another drink as she looked him up and down.

"You know, you look so handsome sitting there."

Aaron sighed. "What do you want?"

She looked like she was about to protest before she just threw him a guilty smile.

"Any chance you could take Lisa tonight? Paddy booked us a table at that new posh Italian in Leeds but he forgot to arrange someone to baby sit. We'll probably book a room, because -"

"Alright alright, that'll do. But um... Jamie's coming round tonight. He'll already be on his way, I can't cancel."

"Well that's alright, he's great with her anyway! I don't mind if you don't. How are things going with you two anyway? Still in that happy bubble?" She grinned.

"Yeah, we're having fun. It's only been a few months, we're just keeping it casual."

"It's been over 6 months, love, and you see him practically every day, he stays over half of them.."

"Yeah alright. It's... borderline casual, then."

Chas looked at him sadly.

"You know... He told you to move on, love, you can't feel guilty -"

"Am I getting that other pint or not?"

She never said another word and handed him his drink before squeezing his arm softly and walking away.

Aaron hardly ever let anyone talk about him. Unless he was paralytic drunk, or it was one of their anniversaries, although those two tended to be one and the same.

The first few months had been the hardest. Aaron had text him almost as soon as he left, telling him he loved him and he would try and understand, and he would fight to get this sorted.

He never got any reply.

He got a birthday card with no signature on it the first year, but he recognised the curved, flowing handwriting instantly. The rest of his birthday had revolved around his family trying to cheer him up as he drank the way to the bottom of many a bottle.

He never got one this year.

Liv had struggled without him, she had passed her resit exams and got into university, but she burst into tears as soon as she received them because she realised the only person she wanted to tell, she couldn't because didn't even know what country he was in. When she had moved out to go to uni, Aaron had fallen into even more of a pit of despair.

Victoria had been one of the toughest challenges. She was so angry all the time. Every time she brought him up it was to accuse him of being guilty, or on the days where she didn't believe that, she was angry at him for leaving when she knew she was left without any brothers, and a child to raise on her own. Aaron's relationship with her had really suffered because he couldn't be around her when she was angry at him like that, and that seemed to be the only emotion she had when it came to her brother.

He spent a lot of time around baby Jacob whenever he could,  normally with Diane or his mum. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and even though Aaron knew where he came from, he couldn't help but see the Sugden shining through in him, and it broke his heart.

Everywhere he turned there was something to hurt him. Something that made him realise what he was missing and he muddled through his days, working and drinking and sleeping and not much else.

After over a year of complete radio silence, of being so completely alone, Aaron had had enough. He knew he had to pull himself together.

He had tried so hard to find any evidence that would prove Robert's innocence, but he kept coming up short.

And the fact that he hadn't heard a single word since his birthday a few months after he left, goes to show that he hadn't either.

So Aaron tried to do as he had asked, and tried to move on with his life. He had gradually started spending more time out and about, going out for drinks with Ellis, visiting Liv every chance he got. And that's how he had met Jamie.

It was March, 15 months after he had left, Aaron had been waiting on Liv at a bar in town, and Jamie had walked up and offered to buy him a drink. He seemed kind, and he was fit, so Aaron didn't see a problem.

6 months later and here they were, still together and going fairly strong.

As Aaron had sat thinking over it all, Jamie walked into the pub and walked up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey, you. How was your day?"

Aaron smiled up at him.

"Yeah, was good. Got a few new clients, so that'll set me up for a while."

"That's great! Proud of you." Jamie grinned at him, pushing his shoulder playfully and Aaron couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, listen, there's been a slight change of plans. Mum and Pads are going out tonight but forgot to arrange baby cover.. is it alright if we just stay at home and order in so we can watch Lisa?"

"Yeah, course, no problem. Didn't have anything set in stone anyway!"

"Thanks love!" Chas called from across the bar, waving as she did, causing Aaron to roll his eyes fondly.

"Right mum, since you're obviously listening anyway, we're gonna head back, just drop her off whenever you're ready!"

"Will do, I'll leave you for an hour or so, eh boys?" She winked.

"Leaving now!"

  


 

*******

  


 

The evening before had been nice, a take away in front of the TV with Lisa sleeping soundly next to them. Easy, domesticated bliss that Aaron had gotten so used to once upon a time. He looked across at Jamie sleeping beside him and reached across to brush his hair away from his face, and watched him sleep, his face so gentle and relaxed.

Jamie had told him he loved him last week, and while Aaron was happy with him and didn't want to lose him, he wasn't in a position to say it back yet. He had been understanding though, as he always was and had taken Aaron to bed to prove his words. Since then their love making had been so soft and loving.

Aaron shouldn't complain, it was everything he should want, but he couldn't help miss that fire and passion he had in a previous life.

He felt guilty even thinking about the other man while he was lying in bed next to this kind, thoughtful man, so he got up as quietly as he could and headed downstairs.

His mum had been round late last night to collect Lisa, so he could take some time alone to collect his thoughts. He boiled the kettle and went to pick up the newspaper that had been delivered that morning. He was too distracted to notice the headline, and so when he went to sit at the table and it caught his eye, he froze in shock and dropped his mug on the table, tea spilling everywhere.

  
  


**MISSING MAN LEE POSNER TURNS UP ALIVE AND WELL AFTER 2 YEARS**

 

**Lee Posner, 26, went missing 2 years ago, presumed dead, after being accused of rape. The brother of the alleged victim, Robert Sugden, was charged with his murder, despite the lack of a body. Sugden absconded and has also been missing ever since. Further details of Posner's whereabouts until now are as yet unknown, as are his reasons for returning. There is still no sign of Sugden, and although the murder charges will be dropped, his sentence for absconding should he return remains unclear.**

  
  


Aaron drops the paper, unable to read on. Lee had turned up. Robert was off the hook. He could come home. Aaron's chest starts to feel tight as it becomes harder and harder to breathe. He fumbles behind him to pull out the chair and sit down before his legs give way, his mind going a thousand miles an hour. Before he could even get a grip on any of his emotions there was a knock at the door.

His mum or Victoria had probably read the newspaper and come round to discuss it.

He stood up warily, not really having the energy to deal with this right now, but knowing whoever it was wasn't likely to go away. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.

"Hi, Aaron."

Aaron's eyes widened and his mouth flapped, unable to form any words. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, couldn't believe who he could see standing in front of his eyes, as if no time had passed at all.

"...Robert?"

"Did you miss me?"

That smirk. That smirk that had filled his dreams for so many months, that he had longed to see, taking his breath away. Before he could stop himself, he had launched himself into Robert's arms, head buried in his chest as if he had never left. He clung onto the back of Robert's jacket, that leather jacket that he dreamed of seeing around the village every single day, and felt the blonde bury his face in the crook of his neck, the feeling so familiar and so distant at the same time, something he wasn't sure he would ever get again.

After what felt like a lifetime he stepped back, his tear filled eyes meeting Robert's own matching pair, as he felt the older man's hand cup his jaw, a thumb coming up to brush away a stray tear.

"How... What... I don't..."

Before he could finish any questions, he heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned to see Jamie heading down in just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Hey babe, who was at the door?"

His head snapped back to catch the pain flash across Robert's face, as he looked between the pair connecting the dots. He smiled sadly before looking back at Aaron.

"You took my advice, then?"  

"Robert, wait..."

"I'll see you around, Aaron." There was a crack in his voice that caused a strain in Aaron's heart as he watched him leave and walk briskly up the driveway, not looking back.

Once he had walked out of view, he turned to look at Jamie who had a curious expression on his face.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Aaron could only nod, dumbly.

"Did you know he was back?"

He shook his head in response.

"No...not until right now."

Jamie bit his lip and nodded.

"So... What now?"

  


 

*******

  


 

"Vic... Vic let go...Vic I can't breathe..."

He finally managed to pry his sister's arms from around his neck, stepping back before receiving a punch to his arm.

"Ow!"

Although he didn't ask what it was for, because he was perfectly aware.

"I can't believe you just left! Not a word, not a note, nothing! And then nothing for 2 years, where the hell have you been?!"

"Just...around. I didn't do it, Vic, and if I hadn't left he would have stayed away and I would have been locked up for the next three decades."

"I know, I read the paper this morning. Have to say, it was not a nice way to start my morning, seeing his face again."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you or something. You... You knew I didn't do it, right?"

There was a moment's silence as Robert's stomach dropped as he realised that yes, that's exactly what she thought.

"I... I chopped and changed. Sometimes I knew you wouldn't have that in you to do something that terrible, but then I remembered your anger when he got away with it, and the fact you just ran away, I didn't know what to think. I'm sorry."

He just nodded.

"I, uh..  I went to see Aaron before I came here."

"Oh wow, of course! How did it go?" 

He swallowed down the tears that threatened to spill to the surface.

"He uh... He wasn't alone." 

Victoria's face fell and then she looked guilty.

"Jamie was there, then."

"I didn't really stick around to exchange names. You know his name so he's not a one off?"

She shook her head, a pitying look on her face.

"How long?"

"About six months." She said quietly.

He choked out an almost sob, before he found himself wrapped in his sister's arms again, this time clinging to her, at least being able to appreciate through all this pain just how much he had missed her. She led him to the sofa and just let him hold her as long as he needed to.

He sniffed and pulled back.

"I know I told him to move on, I don't have any right to be upset or jealous but..."  

"Of course you do! Robert, I have no idea what you've been through the last couple of years, but I know you always loved him, of course it's going to hurt."

"I never stopped loving him, how could I? The only reason I wasn't in contact was to protect him."

"And he knows that, but he also didn't know if you were ever going to come back, you can't expect him to have waited around his whole life on the off chance you returned."

"I didn't, not really, I just thought.. ugh, I don't know. I just miss him." He groaned in frustration.

"I know. He misses you too, he's never stopped."

Robert stood in silence for another minute or so before deciding he couldn't handle any more and changed the subject.

"So... Am I going to get to meet my little niece or nephew then, or what?"

Victoria grinned.

"Yes, of course, he's not awake yet, he hardly slept last night, I'll just go and see if he's ready to get up. I'll get him ready so give me 10/15 minutes and I'll bring him down!"  

Robert smiled and watched as she headed upstairs.

He took a seat on the sofa and let his head fall into his hands. He didn't know what to expect when he returned but it certainly wasn't this. He had to sneak back into the country, didn't want to risk being caught yet because he knows he'll be locked up as soon as he is. Sure, the murder charge will be dropped since he managed to find that no good weasel, but the absconding charge will still stand and who knows what that will mean.

He thought he would at least get to spend a few days with Aaron, getting reacquainted and catching up on the past couple of years. Spend some time with Liv, he had missed her just as much. But now, it was like he was back to square one. Aaron hadn't waited for him, which he had no right to be upset about because he had told him to move on but it still hurt.

He was probably going to go to prison, and when he had thought about it before, the idea of Aaron waiting for him when he came out would have made it bearable but now...

He furiously wiped at his eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall.

He sat for a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door.

"Robert, can you get that?" Victoria yelled from upstairs.

He stood to open the door, but as he was a couple of steps away, the door swung open and Aaron stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

"So what, you were just gonna open the door?!"

"Generally what you do when someone knocks."

"And what if I was the police? Did you even think of that?" 

Shit. He hadn't.

"Have you just come round here to yell, cos honestly I could do without it."

"Oh you could, could you? What the hell are you playing at just turning up like this?" 

Robert stood in shock, this was not how he expected his first couple of meetings with Aaron to go.

"Lee's back, I wanted to come home. I wanted to come back to y- "

"Don't! You don't get to say that!" 

"Why, afraid I'll mess up you have with, what, Jamie was it?" He sneered. 

"You don't get to be jealous, you left!" 

"And you know why I had to!" 

Victoria came bounding down the stairs, carrying the baby, Robert couldn't help but softening a little, he really was gorgeous. He had his mother's eyes. 

"Guys, do you mind? Got a baby here who does not appreciate the yelling!" 

Aaron rubbed his face in frustration.

"Vic, can you take Jacob to the pub for a bit?"

"What?" Robert said. "I haven't even had a chance to meet him properly yet!" 

"Well you'll be here when she gets back." Aaron growled in response. 

Victoria looked between the men and clearly decided it was in her best interest not to be in the house at the moment.

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't break anything." She said, pointing at Aaron before turning to Robert. "And don't you even think of running off again!" 

Robert squeezed her shoulder and bent down to press a kiss to Jacob's head.

"I'll be here." 

She nodded quickly and grabbed the bag by the door before heading out.

There were a few awkward moments of silence as both men just stood in the hall, neither one knowing what to say.

"So..." Robert hummed. "Do you want a brew, or...?"

"What the hell, Robert?" Aaron snapped. "I don't hear from you in 2 years, nothing, not a word, and then you just turn up here like everything's normal? What the hell are you playing at?" 

"Well funnily enough this is actually the most normal my life has been in a couple of years!" He replied through gritted teeth.

“And mine has been so easy? I fell apart, Rob! I was completely broken after you left, I didn’t know what to do!” 

Robert bit his lip to keep even more tears at bay. He had cried a lot when he first left, the pain of leaving Aaron too much to bear. He drank, he ran and he cried, and that was all he seemed to be capable of for so long. It took him nearly a month to pull himself together and realise that if he wanted any chance to get back home he had to start looking for Lee, or any evidence of where he was.

He hired a PI in every country he visited, hoping something would crop up, with no luck.

While he was doing this he tried so hard not to focus on what it would have been doing to Aaron, knowing he would have been struggling just as much, would have been feeling guilty for not stopping Robert more when he had the chance. 

“And yeah, I moved on. Eventually. Because I didn’t hear from you, I didn’t even know if you were still planning on coming home.” 

“Of course I was, I promised you I would!” 

“But you made no attempt to tell me that! Nothing that let me know if you were even still alive!”

“I’m sorry. I thought it would be best.” he hung his head, eyes glued to the floor.

“Well it wasn’t. Nothing helped, I couldn’t focus on anything. I tried so hard to find something on Lee but there was nothing, nothing I could do to help and I felt completely useless.” 

Robert cleared his throat, not wanting to ask the next question. 

“And Jamie?” 

It was hard not to notice as Aaron visibly flinched.

“Yeah. Well. After a year and a half I decided I had had enough of wallowing in self pity, I was a shell, and needed something to pull me out of it.”

“And he did that?” 

“Yes. Okay? Yeah, he did. He listened, he never pressured me, he was kind and understanding and for the first time in years, yeah I felt good. He was great with Liv and he spent as much time with me as I needed, but left me alone when I needed it too. I felt safe with him, like I could be myself. And I enjoyed the closeness, and the comfort. Happy now?” 

“Ecstatic.” he narrowed his eyes. 

Aaron scoffed and turned his body away from him. Robert watched as he ran his hands through his hair, longer than he remembered it being and took a moment to look at him, and really appreciate the face that he was there, standing in front of him. His memories had really not done him justice.

“Fuck you.” His harsh words snapping him out of his moment. “Fuck you, Robert. You know, I came here to have a proper, adult conversation with you, but clearly that’s not going to happen. So i’m just going to go.” 

“A conversation?! All you’ve done is come in and have a go at me! Shout at me, and tell me how in love with your new boyfriend you are, so no, excuse me for not just sitting here and listening to it like it isn’t fucking killing me inside!”

Aaron went to bite back but Robert had had enough of taking this hostility. 

“No! It’s my turn to talk now. I’m sorry that you had such a hard time, really I am, you’re the last person I would want to go through any more pain. But you think these years have been a walk in the park for me? You think I didn’t spend every single second I was away hurting and fighting to get back to you? I thought about you every second of every _fucking_ day, never once giving up hope that I would one day come home to you. And then in finally come home, and everything is just… _fucked._ I’m going to go to _prison,_ Aaron, and the only thing that made that okay for me was the thought of you being there for me when I came out after however long, but now -”

He never got a chance to finish,  as Aaron had grabbed his face with both hands and slammed their lips together. Robert pulled back with a gasp from the unexpected contact, his hands hovering over Aaron’s waist, not quite touching.

Aaron’s eyes were focussed on his collar bone, unable to meet his eye.

Robert brought his hand to his chin, lifting it and looking into his eyes. He wasn’t saint enough to resist, and without another second’s thought he had Aaron pressed to the door and their lips connected in a deep kiss. Robert wasted no time in running his tongue across his lip, access being granted immediately as his hands grasped at Robert’s arms, clutching anywhere he could.

And then it was as if the floodgates opened, mouths opening and taking everything they could from each other, hands grasping, hips grinding and hearts pounding. It was as though the past two years of anger, passion and heartbreak came pouring out of them in this embrace, spilling out of every pore.

He dragged his mouth across Aaron’s jawline, teeth slightly digging in, having desperately missed the taste of the man beneath him, but even more having missed the glorious sounds falling from his lips.

Aaron’s passion had always been so raw, and had never been afraid of being vocal. If anything, he couldn’t help himself. The deep moan that he let out as the blonde sunk his teeth against his pulse was almost enough to have him coming on the spot.

He looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat at the panting man in front of him.

“God, I’ve missed that sound. I’ve missed you so much.”

He captured Aaron’s lips again, pulling him forward and running his hands up his chest before starting to push the jacket off his shoulders. Before it was off, he felt hands pushing at his chest firmly, and Aaron was pulling away.

“Mmfp. No. Stop.” 

“What?” he gasped out, breath still not coming easily to him. “Why?”

“I’m still with Jamie.” 

“So? Leave him.” He leaned in again but was once again pushed away. “Aaron?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” he snapped back, shrugging his jacket back over his shoulders and wiping his mouth. “You think you can just waltz back here and i’ll drop everything for you, we can just pick up where we left off?”

“No, of course not but…” 

“Don’t lie, Robert, that’s exactly what you thought. Because you don’t think about the consequences of your actions, you just act, and that’s what got us in this goddamn mess in the first place.” 

“You… you kissed me!”

“Yeah, because you bring out the worst in me, you always have!”

Robert stumbled backwards at that statement, the ice cold stare his husband was throwing his way chilling him to the core. How could he think like that? They brought out the best in each other. Or at least he thought they did. Aaron brought out the best in him, that’s for sure, no one would argue that. But Robert had thought they had got past the stage of Aaron blaming Robert for his poor judgements.

Maybe Robert leaving has caused irreversible damage to their relationship, another mistake on the long list of things he can’t fix or take back.

“Right. Well, if that’s how you feel maybe you should stay away from me. Go back to your knight in shining armour who saved you from another heartache that the devil incarnate Robert Sugden caused in you.”

Aaron nodded solemnly. “Maybe I should.” 

They stood in silence for another few moments before Aaron turned his back and reached for the handle on the door to leave. He hesitated for a moment before speaking without turning around. 

“I missed you too. More than you know.”

He opened the door and briskly closed it behind him again, leaving Robert once again broken and alone, a feeling he gets the impression he’s going to have to get used to.

  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be more development for them in the next chapter, emotions are just running too high for them at the moment for them to jump straight back in!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far, your comments always mean the world to me <3


End file.
